This invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly to scrubbers for cleaning the grout between tiles.
Floor tile surfaces are generally made to be resistant to soiling. However, when they are installed, it is common practice with most tiles to space them apart by a small distance. This compensates for small variations in the dimensions of individual tiles. The space between tiles is then filled with a hard adhesive cement or grout. This will generally be smoothed out at a level slightly below the tile surface so that wear occurs only on the tile surface. The grout surface is not as impervious to soiling as the tile surface. Furthermore, dirt tends to flow to the lower level of the grout. Consequently, it is often more necessary to clean the grout than the tile of a tile floor. However, a broad scrubber, such as a conventional floor brush, will apply most scrubbing action to the tiles and not the grout spaces between the tiles which are most in need of scrubbing. It will require more time and energy than a scrubber which would apply most or all of the scrubbing action to the grout.